MUÑECA CON CORAZÓN DESTINTADO
by HermioneGrangerGryffindor16
Summary: 'Odio mi vida, ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme justamente a mí aquella maldita situación? ¡Lo odio!¡Lo odio todo'. Eso es lo que siente Ginny Weasley, una de las co-protagonistas de la saga de Harry Potter, quien, por culpa de esos pensamientos acabó con lo único decente de sí misma: su vida. AMBIENTADO DESPUÉS DE LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS.


_**MUÑECA CON CORAZÓN DESTINTADO.**_

''_**Odio mi vida, ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme justamente a mí aquella maldita situación? ¡Lo odio!¡Lo odio todo!''.**_

_**Eso es lo que siente Ginny Weasley, una de las co-protagonistas de la saga de Harry Potter, quien, por culpa de esos pensamientos acabó con lo único decente de sí misma: su vida.**_

Bien, aquí estoy de nuevo.

Soy HermioneGrangerGryffindor16 y esta vez os traigo un pequeño One-shot surgido de mi mente.

No se como haya salido, solo espero que lo disfrutéis.

ADVERTENCIA: Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la escritora J. .

Psdta: está narrado en primera persona y está ambientado tras ocurrir lo de la Cámara de los Secretos.

¡Reviews!

¡Espero que os guste!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_MUÑECA CON CORAZÓN DESTINTADO_

Pocos meses han pasado desde que aquella desesperante situación dio fin.

Parece ser que todos ya lo han olvidado, o al menos, siguen tratando de hacerlo.

Yo, por mi parte, intento olvidar, intento no pensar y hay hasta a veces que he lanzado contra mi persona ''obliviates'' para poder hacerlo sin resultado alguno.

Mis hermanos me reprochan lo que hago, mi madre está disgustada aunque a su vez trata de aparentar serenidad.

No soy dueña de mis actos, ni de mis pensamientos, ya no.

Quiero arrancar todas las cansadas neuronas de mi mente y subconsciente, la que se encuentra totalmente cansada, abatida.

Puedo notar como tratan de disimular esas miradas de angustia y preocupación cuando paso delante de ellos y es notorio su sentimiento ya que pequeñas ojeras han aparecido debajo de mis ojos los que últimamente se encuentran muy cansados y apagados, mas no es de asombrarse, tal vez sí, no se lo que piensa mi familia en estos instantes.

Yo, precisamente, sí soy consicente de lo que hago, de lo que siento, de lo que pienso…

Desde que estuve frente las garras de la muerte no soy la misma, suelo evitar cualquier tema de conversación sea o no perteneciente al mundo mágico, estoy demasiado irascible, me paso la mayoría del tiempo encerada en mi habitación con todo a oscuras y todo en silencio…

La oscuridad, el silencio y la soledad es mi mejor y única amiga desde entonces, la que me brinda un momento de paz y tranquilidad.

Tanto Ron como George y Fred me dicen que no es correcto lo que hago, que debería estar con la familia y hablar en vez de quedarme callada como siempre, pero yo, desconociéndome a mí misma, solo atino a responderles de forma grosera y dañina, cosa que, antes, no hacía.

Papá por su parte trata de tranquilizar a mamá mientras que trata de infundir ánimos a toda la familia, la cual lentamente, sin darnos cuenta o sin querer hacerlo, comienza a derrumbarse.

Percy, hace poco que ha llegado a casa con nuestros dos hermanos mayores: Charlie y Bill, quienes tienen fascinantes trabajos de los que sentirse orgullosos… El primer mencionado quien adquirió su insignia de Perfecto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, al haber estado presente en aquella crítica experiencia les ha comentado la razón por la que yo estoy con un humor de perros.

Ambos han tratado de animarme y hacerme ver todo esto desde un punto de vista más ''cómico'' como solían decir los gemelos que tengo como hermanos, pero yo, cabezota, sigo sin hacer caso alguno a sus comentarios.

Puedo sentir frustración en sus miradas y odio hacia cierta persona que causó todo aquel estrago…

Días y noches, horas, minutos y segundos es todo lo que llevo ya de cuenta perdida; la cabeza me da vueltas, siempre retumba en mi interior la misma pregunta: ''¿Cómo has podido estar tan ciega?¿Cómo has podido permitir que te controlara un simple recuerdo del pasado de quien ahora es el mayor mago de todos los tiempos?''

Ya no se ni qué día es, pero, por lo que puedo apreciar por los ruidos que provienen de detrás de mi puerta donde se aprecia demasiado estropicio, pienso que el verano está a punto de acabarse, dando paso al retorno a dicho castillo…

Escucho voces, voces familiares, lasa que, por una parte recuerdo pero que por otra no logro captar con exactitud la posición en la que esas personas que han llegado a casa se encuentran; pienso que están abajo en el comedor o en la salita de estar ya que las escucho lejanas, o eso creía yo…

Para mi sorpresa la cual no dejo que se note manteniendo mi faceta de hielo e indiferencia, la puerta de mi dormitorio se abre, dejando paso a tres personas que ahora reconozco al ver el rostro de sus portadores: Hermione, mi hermano Ronald y él, Harry Potter; aquél de quien estuve enamorada y el que me rescató de aquel horrible lugar el cual no quiero volver a ver, aunque, eso, es para mí, un trabajo complicado porque aparece incluso en mis sueños.

No presto atención, tengo mi cansada y ausente mirada en un punto fijo del suelo de mi habitación y solo logro oír varios murmullos un tanto huecos y débiles.

Quizás es que sea yo la que se esté volviendo loca de verdad. No sería de extrañar por el mero echo simplemente de ver la maldita visión que no deja de atormentarme y siempre aparece, da igual que esté dormida que despierta…

Parezco despertar de mi ensoñación al mínimo roce de algo o alguien en mí… ¿debería sentirme feliz? Fácil respuesta a tan absurda pregunta: ¡No! ¡Lo odio! Lo odio como nunca porque me separan de todo aquello que supuestamente yo me hacen sentir bien y estarán para mí por siempre.

Curiosas miradas se pueden percatar en los rostros de aquel trio, aunque con exactitud cabe destacar que no puedo apreciarlas nítidamente.

Confusión. Confusión es todo lo que siento en cada poro de mi ser; si a todo eso se le añade odio, rabia, miedo, frustración y tristeza se transforma una combinación explosiva.

Como si algo le hubiera dado a un botón de mi cabeza el cual se ha accionado con un simple ''clic'' siento que la sangre se acumula toda en mi cara la cual parece que vaya a reventar; comienzo a gritarles presa de rabia que me dejen sola, pero, en lo más profundo de mi ser, aquel que meses atrás me caracterizaba, no quería que aquello sucediera.

A pesar de que todos hablan calmados tratando de hacerme entrar en razón, yo mantengo firme mi palabra de que, o me dejan sola o les lanzo un ''Mobiliarbus'' para sacarlos yo por mi pie…

Se miran entre si apenados, tratan de razonar conmigo de forma inútil ya que estoy totalmente cegada y ajena a la absurda realidad que para mí es lo que ellos ven tal y como es.

No aguanto más, necesito escapar de esta absurda cárcel la que muchos llaman hogar y la que yo también llamaba por dicho nombre.

Esperando a que cese el ruido, el que advierte que todos están descansando observo el techo de mi dormitorio sin expresión alguna mientras algún lugar de mi subconsciente empieza a maquinar mi huida de La Madriguera.

Ruido, cero; luces, apagadas.

Perfecto.

Haciendo uso del hechizo ''Wingardium Leviosa'' a sabiendas de que a los magos y brujas menores de 17 años se nos está terminantemente prohibido hacer magia en recintos que no sea el Castillo o el mundo mágico, sobre mí misma, escapo por la ventana cerrando esta y la contraventana de donde antes yo me encontraba para no levantar sospechas.

Con un espléndido aterrizaje notando la tierra del campo bajo mis pies, comienzo a caminar hacia la salida de aquel lugar el cual alguna vez adoré.

Minutos son los que caminando llevo los cuales parecen horas pues no acostumbro a dar ''paseos nocturnos'' y menos en mi estado.

¡Pareces un cadáver! me decían pero no escuchaba nada de lo que hablaban.

Según ellos es lo que soy pues mi persona en si ha desmejorado bastante; poco me importa.

Nuevamente me encuentro en la misma situación de hace poco tiempo: voces incrustadas en mi cabeza me susurran que lo haga, que cabe con este sufrimiento que me provoca el simple recuero de aquella imagen…

Lo suficiente lejos estoy como para no ser vista ni escuchada.

Maldita mi hora la que decidí escapar…maldita la hora en la que no me dí cuenta de cuan equivocada estaba…

''Avada Kedavra'' es lo último que he escuchado antes de comenzar a perder consciencia sobre mí y sentir unas puras y limpias lágrimas cristalinas mojar mi demacrado rostro, producto de la situación vivida.

Por mi locura así he acabado: sola, sin nadie a mi lado y muerta… No por aquel insufrible monstruo y su sed de venganza contra el mago a quien amo… sino por mis propias manos, o, en este caso, varita.

Nadie me escucha y nadie lo hará jamás a menos que alguien pase por esta zona la cual es la menos transitada de todo el lugar, y, a menos que me encuentren, si lo hacen, será demasiado tarde para poder volver atrás y cambiarlo todo, pues como todos sabemos, a veces el querer cambiar algo por leve que sea, trae consigo desgracias y cambiar el futuro de forma inadecuada.

Creo que, ya es tarde para pedir disculpas por todo lo que he hecho en este pequeño periodo de tiempo…quisiera poder ver sus rostros una última vez antes de caer en el sueño eterno por siempre, cosa que ya resulta imposible…A pesar de estar tremendamente arrepentida por mi comportamiento no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, pues, ya he forjado mi destino y se cual es el camino que debo seguir de ahora en adelante: estar danzando entre sombras de forma eterna pues, a pesar de haber sido un ángel perdido en las sombras y haber tenido un corazón puro y lleno de vida, ahora todo haber tomado un cambio de rumbo, dando a conocer a mi nuevo yo: Una muñeca con corazón destintado.

Espero que os haya gustado de todo corazón.

Nos vemos nuevamente en más fics como ''AUGURIO DE MUERTE'' el cual ya llevo algo escrito del segundo capítulo.

¡Feliz año a todos!

Se despide:

HermioneGrangerGryffindor16.


End file.
